


Les Quadrants de la Décadence [FR]

by Mann_Rodighan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Détournement d'objets, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mann_Rodighan/pseuds/Mann_Rodighan
Summary: Le nouvel univers est créé, mais il reste encore à savoir qui aura la lourde responsabilité d'assurer la première fournée de fluides génétiques pour relancer la race des Trolls.Et Kanaya semble exactement avoir la solution.
[[This is a french fanfiction, but it is likely going to be translated into english when it's finished.]]





	1. La proposition

****La Matriorb était posée en évidence sur la table, celle-ci entourée des 6 Trolls appellés. L’univers avait été créé, magnifique nouvelle entraînant la résurrection de tous ceux ayant péri durant l’aventure.

La promesse d’une nouvelle vie leur tendait le bras, mais une interrogation trônait toujours. Qui allait repeupler le peuple des Trolls ?

Car à l’éclosion de la Matriorb, il faudra bien entamer le processus de reproduction. Cependant, il faudra choisir le couple qui assurera la première ponte.

 

C’était pour cette raison que Kanaya Maryam, gardienne acharnée de la-dite Matriorb, avait réuni ses 5 amies autour de l’objet concerné. Au départ, celles-ci toisaient l’oeuf de vie avec interrogation, sauf pour Vriska qui, naturellement, y jetait un oeil complètement désintéressé. Feferi souriait avec béatitude, soulagée de revoir l’objet qui aurait été détruit par Eridan.

 

S’appuyant sur la table, Kanaya rompit les discussions à voix basses de ses compères. **“J’imagine que vous ignorez, dans un certain sens, pourquoi vous êtes là,** commença-t-elle **, eh bien, je suis là pour y répondre.” **Elle parcourut l’assemblée du regard de ses yeux constamment fatigués. Ses doigts se replièrent et elle caressa doucement la Matriorb. **“Voyez-vous, il faudra bien repeupler notre race. Et naturellement seuls deux d’entre nous auront la responsabilité de donner leurs fluides génétiques pour fonder la nouvelle génération des Trolls. Un renouveau est en vue, mais QUI, le lancera ?”**

Kanaya se tut un instant, humectant ses lèvres et ses canines. L’assemblée gardait le silence. Terezi affichait un étrange sourire, menton posé sur sa canne d’aveugle. Le silence se prolongea jusqu’à ce qu’une voix irritée s’éleva. ** “Et t’attends qu’on devine la fin de ton speech ? Parle !!!!!!!!”  ** Vriska grogna, leva les yeux au ciel. Son agacement se propagea et Aradia acquiesca doucement dans son coin. Kanaya plissa les yeux et inspira. ** “Bien sûr. Ainsi, je propose de faire une sorte de, compétition. Elle sonnera étrange dans une certaine mesure, mais sera assurément plus impartiale qu’un simple vote et permettra de choisir la meilleure issue possible. Je propose, de choisir celle qui a le taux le plus élevé, d’endurance, sexuelle.” **

Un court silence de plus puis une inspiration choquée et des gloussements. Terezi souriait tant qu’on aurait dit que ses joues allaient se déchirer à tout instant. Vriska soupira encore plus fort. Feferi porta une main à sa bouche, et Nepeta, discrète jusque là, haussa un sourcil intéressé. Lui servait-on des ships sur un plateau d’or ? ** “Cette idée est complètement perturbante et étrange, donc j’accepte.”  ** Aradia croisa les bras. C’était la seule qui avait gardé son God Hood, affirmant à répétition qu’elle préférerait s’habiller ainsi. Une telle décision de la part du Bélier n’était pas surprenante, Aradia étant réputée parmis le groupe pour avoir fait le plus d’aventures sordides. **“Absurde, idiot, j’aime. Ca va être marrant.”** Terezi hocha la tête à ses propres paroles. La tête de Feferi s’allongeait se plus en plus. **“Chat me va ! Mais j’sais pas…”** Nepeta sourit, se passant timidement la main sur le visage. Elle aimait pour sûr les ships, mais l’idée de… passer à l’acte, l’effrayait honnêtement. **“Je, d’accord, j’imagine ??...”** Feferi affichait une mine choquée. Son éducation, son héritage était l’exact opposé de ce à quoi elle s’embarquait. Mais si elle devait un jour régner sur le futur Empire, elle devait faire image d’une gagnante, et être à l’origine de la première ponte serait un très beau signe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Vriska, qui tirait toujours la tête. Elle serra la mâchoire puis gronda : ** “Ok, ok, très bien !!!!!!!!! Ca me fait chier, parce que c’est stupide et rabaissant, et que de toutes façons je vais gagner.”  ** . Kanaya sourit en coin et reprit la parole :   ** “Évidemment. Très bien ! Voilà donc la suite des événements : pour tester votre endurance, sexuelle, excusez le mot, vous vous addonnerez à, eh bien, tous types d’ébats, je présume, et en rapporterez vos fluides dans un ou plusieurs… Eh bien… Seaux.”  ** . Léger malaise dans la salle, mais de faibles affirmations se font finalement entendre. Kanaya laissa digérer l’information puis pris la Matriorb et la plaça sous son bras. ** “Bien ! Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite bonne chance, si je peux dire, et que la plus déterminée à relancer notre espèce gagne. Sachez que cette opération n’a pas le but de vous faire passer pour des… Traînées, mais c’est bel et bien la seule solution. Je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt pour l’issue de tout ça. La Matriorb va bientôt éclore.” **

Kanaya salua l’assemblée de la tête en souriant gentillement puis quitta la pièce avec la Matriorb. Sans rien dire, Vriska sortit également en claquant la porte. Les 4 Trolls restantes se regardèrent maladroitement, gênées. Exception faite pour Terezi qui continuait de sourire. ** “Oui, que la meilleure gagne. Ce sont en quelques sortes des concours de Quadrants, des Quadrants de la Décadence.”  **. Aradia disparut en un flash marron dans les couloirs du temps. Les 3 dernières partirent ensuite une à une. Toutes savaient que la compétition commençait maintenant, et que désormais il fallait penser à autre chose qu’aux projets initiaux. Si bien la meilleure des 6 allait constituer la première partie du Premier Seau, l’autre moitié restait cependant incertaine. Mais personne ne semblait y penser, et déjà des cibles étaient choisies.

Il y a comme la certitude que cela va être une longue histoire.


	2. Face à la relève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya prend conscience de l'impact de sa proposition.

Kanaya rentra chez elle, une réplique quasi-exacte de sa Hive avant tout cette folle aventure. La “séance d’informations” s’était mieux passée que prévu. Elle craignait ne pas se faire prendre au sérieux en traitant d’un sujet aussi intime. Mais elles semblaient toutes l’avoir plus ou moins bien pris, et elle se surprit à penser que cela en ravissait même certaines. La Vierge se posa sur son canapé en soupirant, déposant la Matriorb à sa droite.

 

A y penser, c’était… Différent d’avant. Tout le monde avait grandi, et certains avaient achevé leur puberté. Les sujets et les délires abordés étaient de moins en moins puérils, on parlait désormais d’opinions sur la vie présente tout en riant doucement aux rares allusions de la session de Sburb qui les avaient tous réunis. Terezi et Vriska avaient troqué leurs manuels de FLARP pour des jaquettes de films humains ou Trolls, Tavros avait enfin gagné un semblant d’amour-propre. Il était clair dans l’esprit de Kanaya qu’ils avaient tous indéniablement changé, et qu’un jour ou l’autre, le sexe allait entrer en jeu. L’on venait d’ailleurs de récemment fêter le 17ème anniversaire de Rose, et la soirée s’était finie dans l’alcool et les questions plutôt coquines. L’ambiance dans le groupe était plutôt tendue et les quelques couples redoublaient de fougue dans leurs baisers publics.

 

Repeupler les humains n’est pas tellement un problème : la femelle pond un bébé 9 mois après, et c’est presque automatique. Repeupler les Trolls… Était une autre affaire, et c’est ce qui avait poussé Kanaya à précipiter, en y repensant, une sorte de concours de sexe. Un éclair de culpabilité passa en elle, mais celle au sang de jade l’éloigna très vite en pensant intérieurement “Si nous n’en voulions pas, nous aurions refusé.”.  Leurs vies étaient prêtes à expérimenter cet acte qui était jusque là qualifié de “tabou” ou encore “dégueulasse”.

 

Une impulsion poussa Kanaya à soudainement avoir très chaud, et elle inspira profondément, se rentrant dans le canapé. Elle, qui était la Vierge, était littéralement vierge. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle n’avait pas déjà cédé aux avances de la luxure. Elle s’était plusieurs fois menée au septième ciel avec l’unique aide de sa main. Ce genre d’actions la prenaient soudainement, alors qu’elle était parfois intensément occupée à coudre sa prochaine tenue, et elle ne pouvait y résister. Ce genre d’impulsions venant du plus profond de notre être étaient irrésistible, et il fallait les soulager au plus vite. C’est ainsi que, revenant d’une réunion singulière, assise sur son canapé avec la racine de la reconstruction de la société des Trolls, cette pulsion l’attaqua soudainement. Kanaya ferma les yeux, puis avala doucement sa salive. Sa gorge s’asséchait et une vision vint l’achever : des images de cette fois où elle avait eu une aventure avec Rose. Cela remontait à l’époque de la session et un peu après, mais le temps fit ses effets et les deux se séparèrent. N’empêche que certains moments furent à jamais gravés en elle, entre autre cette fois à un lac, où, étant tombée dans l’eau, Rose l’avait rejointe et l’avait embrassée à pleine bouche jusqu’à éveiller en elle le désir d’aller plus loin. Elle allait commencer à la déshabiller quand Dave ruina la scène en s’invitant lui aussi au lac. Kanaya rêvait parfois de cet instant qu’elle qualifiait de “érotique à un niveau peu exploré”. Quand ses pensées se dissipèrent, elle se rendit compte que sa main droite avait trouvé le chemin de son entrejambe et que des doigts effleuraient son intimité, ayant outrepassé sa robe et sa culotte.

 

La Vierge releva la tête en soupirant doucement, sentant ses doigts effleurer une surface de plus en plus humide. Des pensées de plus en plus coquines la parasitèrent et d’un coup, elle rentra deux de ses doigts en elle. L’intrusion lui envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps et se matérialisa sous la forme d’un semi-gémissement. Kanaya était très calme et discrète quand elle s’adonnait à ce genre d’activités, ses orgasmes étaient silencieux, faisant trembler son corps entier. Elle se mordait alors intentionnellement la lèvre pour ne pas crier son extase, allant parfois jusqu’à se mordre à sang. Mais ce qui était en train de se passer ne ressemblait pas aux autres fois. Kanaya était à fleur de peau et à peine deux aller-retours suffirent à lui arracher un gémissement plus fort. Ses gémissements plutôt mignons se transformèrent en cris d’une jeune femme saturée de luxure.

 

Elle se contracta tout en accélérant la cadence. Elle loucha sur la matriorb et se vit soudainement en train de procréer avec le Troll de ses rêves, orgasmant si fort qu’elle en remplirait le seau entier, ne laissant aucune place pour son congénère. Cette pensée réveilla en elle une furieuse boule de plaisir. Elle allait éclater et provoquer son orgasme quand Kanaya cessa soudainement tout activité en grognant de mécontentement. Haletant presque, ayant perdu une ballerine en cours de route, elle pensa intérieurement “Cette fois, on change les règles du jeu…”. La Vierge s’empara de la Matriorb. Sa surface ronde était parsemée de petits protubérances orangées, allant de 5 à 10 cm. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et l’appel de son sexe eut raison de la dignité de cet objet sacré. Fixant la Matriorb d’un regard voilé de luxure, elle fit lentement glisser sa robe sur le sol, ainsi que sa culotte. Un liquide jade parsemait son intimité ainsi que l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa peau plus pâle que les autres Trolls frissonnait. Intérieurement, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, mais elle était fatiguée de débattre sur elle-même. Kanaya voulait juste pour l’instant se pousser à la limite d’elle, et faire quelque chose qu’elle s’était toujours retenue de faire : hurler son plaisir. Elle avait besoin de briser ses habitudes. Et c’était l’occasion rêvée. Elle posa l’objet sur le sol et s’accroupit. Son clitoris rentra enfin en collision avec une des protubérances de la Matriob, arrachant tout de suite un soupir fort audible à la Vierge. En un mouvement, elle s’empala sur la protubérance choisie, et ce fut trop à retenir pour Kanaya. Elle cria son plaisir et porta une main à sa poitrine tandis que ses fluides génétiques coulaient lentement sur la Matriorb. Elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vien tout en se caressant le clitoris. Ce trop-plein de stimulation lui fit rentrer les yeux dans sa tête, poussant un grondement haleté. Elle sifflait désormais à travers ses dents serrées, sentant l’orgasme à nouveau venir. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et s’arrêta, cessant la montée de sa jouissance. “Bordel !” fut tout ce qu’elle arriva à dire, sa frustration au maximum. Elle transpirait, sa coiffure était défaite à moitié et son tapis était taché de ses fluides génétiques. Mais elle s’en fichait royalement.

 

Une fois son plaisir retombé à un cran en-dessous, elle recommença son mouvement, et son paradis reprit aussitôt, encore plus puissant qu’avant. Elle enchaînait désormais cris sur cris, et elle pariait au fond d’elle que l’on pouvait l’entendre même dehors. Cette vision l’aurait dérangé si elle n’était pas en train de vivre l’expérience la plus jouissante de sa vie. Elle se retira de la Matriorb, se sentant au bord du gouffre, et, n’y tenant plus, elle s’enfonça jusqu’au fond, libérant toute sa jouissance. “Oh mon Gieu !!” Son orgasme puissant la fit crier, presque hurler, et elle convulsa tout autour de la protubérance, tremblant de tout son corps. Ses fluides génétiques coulèrent à flot et trempèrent les alentours de son tapis, en plus de ruisseler sur la Matriorb. Des larmes jade lui vinrent aux yeux et elle se mit à rire doucement, la voix usée par tous ces cris et le corps faible, l’entrejambe ultra sensible. Elle eut à peine la force de se retirer de la Matriorb puis elle tomba sur le dos, fixant le plafond, toujours sonnée par son orgasme. Kanaya comprenait désormais ce qu’elle avait manqué, et elle ne put s’empêcher de s’en vouloir de s’être privée aussi longtemps d’un plaisir aussi intense qui lui avait au final fait énormément de bien. Elle se sentait bien. Très bien. Sa respiration redevint normale et les dernières notes de son orgasme disparurent, la laissant trempée à l’entrejambe et à moitié nue sur son tapis souilli. Et… Et si elle entrait dans la compétition, elle aussi ?... Sa réponse fut immédiatement “oui”. Mais avant de confirmer ses projets, elle se jura de terminer la robe qu’elle avait mise en suspens depuis hier. Elle tenta de se relever et, marchant sur des jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigera vers la salle de bain. “Je devrais peut-être d’abord… Me laver, et laver le tapis, la Matriorb…” Elle soupira. “... Ca… Ca valait quand même énormément le coup.”


	3. Spiderride!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska décide d'entamer la compétition de son côté en rendant visite à un vieil ami.

Votre nom est  **VRISKA SERKET** , et vous ne savez pas comment penser.

Vous récapitulez : vous avez gentillement accepté de participer à une compétition hurlant "ce n'est pas convenable, même pour vos principes", et vous vous dirigez vers la Hive reconstruire quasiment à l'identique d'une marque profonde de votre existence. Vos yeux fixent vos pieds avançant, comme si votre bas était doté d'une volonté que le haut ne partageait pas. Vous avez décidé de ne rien prendre, et de faire ça vite, car malgré le fait que vous le dominerez sans mal, lui parler, le voir même vous rappelle des souvenirs que vous essayez d'enfouir. Mais vous VOULEZ gagner cette compétition, aussi ridicule soit-elle, et l'option présente est la plus facile d'accès. Juste pour vous dérouiller... Puis les choses deviendront sérieuses.

Vous enfouissez vos mains dans les poches de votre pantalon. La peau de votre main gauche froisse le tissu. Vous vous perdez un instant dans vos souvenirs. Il est vrai que jusque là, vous aviez encore l'air d'une cyborg, avec votre bras et votre oeil bionique. Heureusement que Jane et Roxy étaient là pour assurer votre régénération. Et vous pour ne pas que ça foire. Vous vous rappelez ensuite que Tavros a reçu le même traitement, et que vous pouvez désormais le voir parfois courir après des insectes, comme il le faisait avant que votre petit jeu de FLARP ne dégénère. 

Parlant du loup... Vous apercevez sa Hive, minuscule comparée à la vôtre. **"Les sang-faibles..."** vous pensez. Il suffit de quelques pas en plus pour vous retrouver devant sa porte, et vous sentez une émotion grandir en vous que vous détestez : l'angoisse. Vos jambes deviennent un peu faibles et vos paumes refroidissent. Vous soufflez. Ok... Vous pouvez le faire. Vous l'avez déjà  _fait_ , en quelques sortes, même si c'était il y a longtemps, et qu'il avait supplié pour que vous arrêtiez. En même temps, avec 6 bouteilles de cette délicieuse boisson humaine "bière" et des dents comme les vôtres... Cette vision d'un Tavros craignant pour son intégrité vous fait légèrement sourire, et vous rassemblez ainsi assez de courage pour sonner à la porte, de façon ferme. Vous DEVEZ montrer qui est la boss ici.

Vous entendez des pas pressés se rapprochant de la porte. Tavros a toujours été heureux de recevoir des invités chez lui, mais vous pensez que cette fois, il risque de changer un peu d'avis. Il ouvre la porte en souriant, lançant de sa voix enjouée :  **"Salut, j'peux t'aid-..."**. Son sourire fond et laisse place à un silence gênant. Vous décidez de ne rien dire et le fixez dans les yeux. Votre coeur se serre à la vue de votre ex-matesprit-kismesis-qu'importe. Il frotte désormais sa nuque, parlant d'un gêné :  **"Heuh... Je... Vriska, oui ?..."**. Il avait depuis repris un peu plus confiance en lui et ne se faisait plus dessus à votre vue, mais il était évident que vous voir ne le ravissait pas tellement. Vous décidez de prendre les choses en main avant d'abandonner de vous-même.  **"Tav, je veux entrer."**. Votre ton est ferme, indiquant clairement que c'est un ordre. Vous vous fichez légèrement que vous soyez chez lui, de toutes façons il n'a pas le courage de vous claquer la porte au nez et vous le savez très bien. Il souffle lentement du nez et ouvre la porte au maximum, vous laissant la place pour s'engouffrer dans son hall. 

L'odeur typique de Tavros, un parfum associable à celui du chocolat, vous envahit les narines, et votre gorge se tord au souvenir de ce même parfum sur vos vêtements après l'avoir serré jusqu'à ce qu'il implore pitié. Vous serrez les mains et vous vous tournez vers l'objet de votre convoitise, celui-ci ayant terminé de refermer la porte. Votre voix intérieure vous murmure :  **"Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière."**. D'un geste sec, vous lui faites signe de le suivre et il obéit. Vous parcourez les étroits couloirs comme si vous étiez chez vous et vous rendez au salon. Vous vous surprenez à constater qu'il est rangé, du moins plus que le vôtre, et que ses affaires de Fiduspawn sont rangées en plusieurs cartons dans un coin. Vous vous asseyez sur un fauteuil, le plus grand, et il reste debout, à vous questionner du regard. Ses yeux sont aussi blessés que les vôtres.

**"Approche."** vous faites, et il s'exécute, encore plus interrogé.  **"A genoux."** vous poursuivez. En mettant ainsi sa tête à hauteur de la vôtre, il décide de prendre la parole :  **"Vriska, p-pourquoi tu me fais fair...re ç-..."**. Vous l'interrompez en l'agrippant par le col et en collant violemment vos lèvres contre les siennes. Votre corps se détend entièrement. Vous en aviez besoin. Son corps à lui se met à gesticuler et il écarquille les yeux, mais vous ne lui laissez aucune chance et redoublez dans votre baiser, tentant de faire passer votre langue dans sa bouche. Vous voyez son visage virer complètement au bronze et sentez le vôtre se teinter d'azuré. Il s'abandonne finalement à votre étreinte et ouvre légèrement sa bouche d'un air vaincu tandis que vos deux langues de rencontrent. Vous pouvez encore une fois goûter son parfum, la représentation même de son être et vous vous sentez comme une bouillotte géante. Vous avez en résumé très chaud, et cette seule chaleur vous procure la force de le jeter sur le canapé. En un rien de temps, vous vous retrouvez sur lui. Vous plantez un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de vous relever et de le toiser. Il a l'air si mignon et inoffensif, couché là, sous vous...

**"Maintenant on va faire un truc qu'on a jamais fait, t'es prêt, hé ? C'était pas une question."**. Votre voix tremble presque, c'est à la limite du crédible. Sa seule réponse est une hochement de tête et quelques clignements d'yeux. Il ne quitte pas votre regard des yeux. Vous, vous décidez de vous adonner à une autre activité. Vous faites glisser votre veste de vos épaules puis de vos bras, et vous vous retrouvez en t-shirt. Ses yeux descendent enfin sur votre buste, et vos lèvres forment un rictus. Vous prenez votre t-shirt par le bas et l'enlevez aussi. Il fait agréablement chaud chez lui, ainsi vous n'avez pas froid une fois vêtue de votre soutien-gorge azuré. Vous pouvez sentir ses muscles entiers se contracter à la vue de votre buste quasi-dénudé. Tavros ne saurait pas parler à l'état actuel et vous le savez très bien. Tout ça est pour lui un autre univers, malgré ses récentes 16 années humaines. Vous vous abaissez un peu et enfouissez votre visage dans son cou qu'il étire pour vous laisser encore plus de place. Vous murmurez, votre souffle chaud rebondissant sur son cou tout aussi chaud :  **"Aide-moi à enlever les dernières pièces, Tav..."**. Il frissonne et émet un faible "oui" à peine audible. Vous acquiescez. Ca passe. Vous allez chercher ses deux mains, les prenant par les poignets et les placez sur l'attache de votre soutien-gorge. Miraculeusement, il semble comprendre et tente de dégrafer avec des mains tremblantes votre soutien-gorge. Après trente secondes, vous songez à l'aider en grognant mais quand vous vous apprêtiez à reprendre les rennes, vous entendez un clic audible puis le tissu libérateur glisse de votre peau. C'est l'instant. Vous vous relevez et le laissez apprécier votre torse. Vos seins ne sont pas les plus petits mais non plus les plus grands, et vous vous en vantez souvent quand vous parlez entre filles. 

La vision semble en tout cas l'hypnotiser, car il plante désormais son regard sur votre poitrine dénudée en écarquillant les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Vous sentez également une bosse se former de plus en plus fermement contre votre entrejambe. C'est parfait, vous sentez la vôtre trépigner également. Vous décidez de vous lever pour le reste des opérations, et il semble vouloir aveuglément vous suivre. Vous devez poser une main ferme sur son mollet droit pour lui signaler de ne pas bouger. En roulant des yeux, vous enlevez votre pantalon, vous retrouvant uniquement vêtue de votre string. Oui, vous aviez au moins  _légèrement_ prévu l'occasion. Une humidité se fait sentir dans ce maigre bout de tissu, et vous décidez de l'enlever tout aussi vite. Votre entrejambe est déjà tachée d'azur, bon Gieu que vous en avez besoin. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait avec une personne réelle, ce qui n'implique donc pas que vous ne l'avez pas fait avec... Les moyens du bord. 

Vous revenez sur lui, vous mettant à califourchon et vous décidez de le faire vraiment languir. La bosse de son pantalon est facilement repérable. En souriant doucement, vous tirez lentement sur son pantalon, et il vous faut bien 15 secondes pour qu'il se retrouve en boxer. Rencontrant moins de résistance, sa bosse s'agrandit. En soupirant, vous passez une main sur celle-ci et vous sentez son corps entier se crisper tandis qu'il émet une sorte de couinement. C'est... Étrangement mignon, étrange étant le bon mot. Remettant vos cheveux en place, vous faites descendre son boxer et délivrez entièrement "la bête" comme vous l'appeliez avant. Gieu que vous donniez des surnoms ridicules. Vous en avez honte. Vous pourriez parier qu'elle a un peu grandie depuis, ça fait quand même presque deux ans. Vous l'aviez toujours trouvée de taille respectable, même si elle ne satisfaisait pas vos fantasmes les plus sauvages. Elle est humide de fluides génétiques, tout comme vous, et vous la prenez en main, coulissant facilement sur celle-ci. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et ce seul témoignage de plaisir vous met au bord de la luxure. Vous vous relevez légèrement et placez son sexe à l'entrée du vôtre. Il suffit d'un simple geste de plus pour que vous vous enfonciez lentement sur lui, et vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure. La sensation de plaisir est bel et bien là, mais une partie de vous refuse de montrer déjà des signes de satisfaction. Vous posez vos mains sur son torse sans muscles et commencez à le chevaucher, lentement et doucement, appréciant la sensation d'un véritable sexe en vous. Sa tête effectue une grimace, et vous lisez sur son visage qu'il est à son tour en train de découvrir ce plaisir tabou. 

Vous relevez la tête en arrière, fermant doucement les yeux, et vous ne pouvez empêcher un faible gémissement de s'échapper de vos lèvres. Bordel, c'est même mieux que prévu, et savoir que la personne vous remplissant est celle qui a troublé vos quadrants vous rend encore plus folle. Une sensation mi-chaude mi-froide au niveau de vos hanches vous fait presque sursauter. Vous ouvrez les yeux et baissez la tête pour voir l'origine de cette dite sensation. Tavros a mis ses mains sur vos hanches et vous interroge du regard, l'air de dire "j'ai mal fait ?". Vous lui souriez doucement, et d'un coup, vous vous emparez de ses cornes massives. Il pousse une exclamation de surprise, mais une pression plus forte le guide à se calmer. Vous reprenez votre mouvement de va-et-viens. Appliquée à la tâche, votre langue s'échappe faiblement de vos lèvres. Pour sûr, vous êtes ravie, mais il vous faudra plus pour vous finir et le temps est compté : Tavros ne tiendra jamais très longtemps. Sa tête immobilisée laisse échapper des gémissements et parfois votre nom. Vous décidez alors de redresser le dos, et bingo. Son sexe se positionne d'une autre façon dans votre vagin et à la poussée suivante, vous sentez un plaisir nouveau irradier votre ventre, remontrer votre cage thoracique et exploser à vos lèvres.  **"Ah ! Bordel, Tavros !!!!!!!!"**. L'exclamation est spontanée, et il relève les yeux vers vous. Il halète, et vous ne pouvez le rassurer qu'une fois la vague de plaisir terminée.  **"Rien... Rien."**. Vous inspirez profondément et réitérez l'opération. Bon sang que ça fait du bien. Vos yeux se referment et votre bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même. Vous n'y tenez plus et laissez échapper vos gémissements dès qu'ils viennent. Mêlant votre voix à celle de Tavros, vous formez une chorale de luxure. Son sexe dur teinté de bronze et d'azur s'empalant en vous vous arrache à chaque passage un cri encore plus fort. Votre unique but est désormais de prendre votre pied.

Vous serrez les cornes de Tavros comme si elles étaient les plus précieuses du monde. Vos jambes tremblent et chaque passage vous rapproche de plus en plus de l'orgasme. Tavros aussi semble lutter contre lui-même, voulant probablement avoir sa victoire du jour sur vous. Un grognement plus semblable à un ronronnement se mêle à vos cris tandis que vous vous engagez avec lui dans une lutte pour qui tiendra le plus longtemps. Son emprise sur vos hanches se raffermit, et il se met lentement mais sûrement à accompagner vos mouvements. Cet aide si soudain vous arrache des cris encore plus forts, si forts que votre gorge vous fait mal, mais pourtant vous voulez crier, hurler votre jouissance au monde entier et combien vous adorez chevaucher le Troll qui vous a fait douter. Il vous assène un coup si fort que vous tombez sur lui et gémissez son nom, vous abandonnant à lui et mettant de côté votre envie de domination. Votre esprit se détourne de vos manière et votre corps tente de suivre les coups de Tavros. Lui aussi gémit votre nom, donnant presque sa vie. Votre respiration se fait saccadée, puis vous lâchez ses cornes et explosez de jouissance, votre sexe se contractant autour du sien en un orgasme qui vous arrache la voix et vous fait cambrer le dos.  **"Ah, putain, Tavros, oh bordel, bordel, bordel !!!!!!!!"**. Vous n'arrivez presque plus à suivre les battements de votre coeur et vous retombez haletante sur lui tandis qu'il continue son affaire. Vos fluides génétiques coulent à flot sur son sexe et sur son canapé. Soudain, vous repensez au but de votre venue ici et trouvez la force de l'arrêter.  **"Arrête, Tav, attends..."**. Il semble faire un effort surhumain pour vous obéir, mais cesse finalement ses coups de butoir, soupirant en laissant partir son plaisir. Vous vous relevez et fermez lentement les yeux, puis vous tendez les mains. Vous dé-captchaloguez un seau qui tombe dans vos mains. A la vue de l'objet, Tavros se met à se teinter encore plus de rouille et vous lui donnez un petit sourire malin, votre coiffure partant dans tous les sens. Vous vous retirez de lui, sentant désormais le vide en vous, ainsi que vos fluides génétiques ruisselant sur vos cuisses, puis vos mollets, puis vos pieds, puis le sol, et placez le seau sous votre bras gauche. De votre main droite, vous placer son sexe devant le seau et vous mettez à le masturber. Ses gémissements reprennent de plus belle. Vous êtes décidée à lui rendre la pareille. Vous voulez pour une fois lui faire plaisir et le remercier. Voyant sa respiration s'accélérer, vous augmentez le rythme et bientôt, son sexe frétille dans votre main. Vous le sentez se chauffer et la seconde d'après, Tavros explose en criant votre nom, expulsant ses fluides génétiques couleur rouille par grosses saccades. Les éjaculations Trolles sont destinées à rempli la moitié d'un seau, ainsi vous n'êtes pas impressionnée par la puissance de son orgasme. Le fluide s'écrase contre les parois du seau et vient le remplir comme un verre de luxure. Tavros finit par reposer sa tête sur le canapé en expulsant son dernier jet. C'est à votre tour de racler à la main vos fluides génétiques pour en faire tomber le plus possible dans le seau. Le tout donne un adorable, à vos yeux, mélange rouille et azur. 

Vous déposez le seau au pied du canapé et venez vous remettre contre Tavros. Vous lui murmurez :  **"Merci pour tout, Tav. Au fond t'es bien."**. Vous vous apprêtez à l'embrasser quand vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'est endormi. Eh bah... Rapide lui. Vous posez votre tête contre son torse et laissez votre esprit vagabonder. Ce soir, vous passerez la nuit avec lui, vous serez son araignée de compagnie, et on verra bien plus tard. Vous voulez juste profiter de l'instant.


End file.
